


Holiday shopping

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony doesn't have to shop alone this year.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Holiday shopping

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what had happened. He had planned to spend a leisurely Sunday running a few errands. He glanced sideways at Tim who gave him a smile. Tony deftly maneuvered his car in the parking lot at his favorite group of boutiques. Somehow last night had evolved into joint holiday shopping. Finding a spot, he parked. “So, how do you want to do this? Meet back here in a couple hours?”

“I’m not familiar with the area so I’ll just tag along with you. You can show me your favorite shoppes.” Tim smiled at him. “Where are we headed first?”

“The Londonary.” Smiling back at Tim Tony led him into his favorite import store. 

“Wow. This is something.” Before Tony could pick up a shopping basket, Tim grabbed one. “I’ll carry so you can shop. What’s first?”

Tony gestured to a display of Christmas crackers. “Ducky loves these.” After considering he placed several boxes into the cart and noticed Tim’s puzzled look. “There is a new sister from England and I thought Abby might like to have them at their dinner.”

Tim followed along watching how carefully Tony selected items. Several tins of snacks and tea were picked up for Ducky. When Tony made it to the wrapping section, he studied all the different paper patterns. Finally, Tony chose a multi-pattern pack that included an off-white background with gingerbread, candy canes and birds.

“I don’t remember seeing any paper quite like that before.”

“Very traditional in the UK. This is the only store I know that carries it. Imported directly from the UK. I think it makes Ducky think of home.” Tony moved on to the ribbons. He held them against the paper and checked the quality of the ribbon. Finally, he added two lengths of ribbon. 

“Maybe I should get some to wrap my present for him.”

“We could share the pack I bought…” Tony spoke up. “I mean, unless you want to get you own. I only need the one pattern.”

“That would be great.”

“The ribbon I chose will go with all the patterns. Do you want a couple pieces?”

“I wouldn’t begin to know how to use it,” Tim admitted. “I’m a peel and stick guy.”

“I could show you.”

“Great. Your gifts always look so nice. I thought maybe you had them done.” Tim accepted quickly. “Some night after work I could come over and take you for a dinner. Then we can do all the wrapping.” Tony looked a bit surprised and Tim hastened to add, “that way we won’t have to keep Jethro from chewing the ribbon and ripping the paper.”

“Sounds fun. Shall we move on? There’s a coffee shop here that stocks some beans Gibbs favors.”

The two men worked their way. Tony had his gifts in mind, but he also pointed out some things for Gibbs and the others. Shopping alone was much better together.


End file.
